runescapefandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Dragon Slayer
Dragon Slayer (česky Vymítač draka) je nejtěžší Free to play quest v RuneScape. Po dokončení se hráči zpřístupní nejlepší zbroj ve Free to Play: Rune platebody a Green dragonhide body. Návod , 1 Law rune a 1 Air rune *3 planks (lze najít ve Wilderness nebo koupit z Grand Exchange) *90 steel nails *Hammer *Unfired bowl *Wizard's mind bomb *Crayfish cage nebo lobster pot. Crayfish cage je levnější. *Silk *Anti-dragon shield (dostanete od Duke Horacio v hradu Lumbridge během Dragon Slayer) *Jednoruční zbraň na zabití Elvarg (jednoruční, aby bylo možné nosit štít) Doporučeno: *Zbroj (doporučeno Adamant nebo lepší) *Jídlo (Lobsters nebo lepší) *43 kvůli Protect from Melee a Protect Item *40+ Combat skills (Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution) *Lektvary (potions) - Free to play hráči pouze Strength potion *Members - Antifire potion *Předměty sloužící k teleportaci (pro urychlení) |kills= *Zombie rats (level 3)* *Ghosts (level 19)* *Skeletons (level 22)* *Zombies (level 24)* *Melzar the Mad (level 43) *Lesser demon (level 82) *Elvarg (level 83) *U těchto monster je někdy potřeba zabít více kusů. }} Pro zahájení Quest si promluvte s Guildmasterem v Champions' Guild. Zvolte možnost "Can I have a Quest?" a dokončete rozhovor. Vydejte se za Oziachem, který se nachází na severovýchodě Edgeville v malém domku, hned vedle Wilderness. Promluvte si s ním: * Can you sell me a rune platebody? * The Guildmaster of the Champions' Guild told me. * I thought you were going to give me a quest. * A dragon, that sounds like fun! Řekne, že prodá Dragon Platebody, pokud zabijete dračici Elvarg, která se nachází na ostrově Crandor. Pošle Vás zpět za Guildmaster. Vraťte se ke Guildmasterovi. Řekněte: * I talked to Oziach. * How can I protect myself from the dragon's breath? * Where can I get the right ship? * How can I find the route to Crandor? * Where is Lozar's map piece? * Where is Thalzar's map piece? * Where is Melzar's map piece? Po této otázce dostanete Maze key. Nezapomeňte se zeptat na vše! Získání Anti-dragon Shield Jděte do Lumbridge a promluvte s Duke Horacio v 1. patře hradu Lumbridge. Řekněte: * I seek a shield that will protect me from dragonbreath. * Elvarg, the dragon of Crandor Island! * Yes * So, are you going to give me the shield or not? Dostanete Anti-dragon shield. V případě ztráty jej můžete požádat o nový, ale ne pokud už ho máte (lze však zahodit současný, požádat o nový a sebrat starý zpět) Získání kousků mapy ]] První díl mapy Pro tuto část je doporučeno mít Combat level alespoň 35 a dostatek jídla. První kousek je v Melzar's Maze, jižně od Crafting Guild. Přineste si dost jídla, zbroj a zbraň na boj s lesser demonem. Použijte (use) Maze key na dveře a dostanete se dovnitř. *Zabijte malou Zombie rat s dlouhým ocasem, čímž dostanete červený klíč. Použijte na severozápadní dveře a vylezte nahoru. *Oranžový klíč lze získat z ghosts. Zabijte toho s kapucí a plášťem (Cape), pak jděte druhými dveřmi od severu na východní zdi a vylezte nahoru. *Zabijte skeleton s malým kulatým štítem. Získáte žlutý klíč. Projděte jihozápadními dveřmi a slezte o 3 patra dolů (až do sklepa). *Zabíjejte zombies, dokud nedostanete modrý klíč. Projděte modrými dveřmi. *Teď musíte zabít Melzar the Mad. Primárně používá melee, ale používá i magic, hlavně Fire Strike a Weaken. Při boji se občas na zemi objeví Cabbage (zelí). Lze je použít jako jídlo, ale léčí jen 10 life points. Po zabití získáte fialový klíč. Projděte fialovými dveřmi (pozor: pokud budete čekat v místnosti, kde byl Melzar, znovu se objeví a začne útočit, proto si snězte, co potřebujte a jděte dál). *Nyní zabijte Lesser demon, čímž získáte zelený klíč. Lze použít Silverlight, který má proti démonům sílu stejnou jako rune longsword. Poté projděte dveřmi a seberte v truhle kousek mapy. Nyní můžete odejít. Druhý díl mapy Předtím, než půjdete pro druhý díl mapy, musíte mít ten první! Vraťte se za Guildmaster. Poté, co si s ním promluvíte, běžte na Ice Mountain, kde si promluvíte s Oracle. Řekne Vám tuto hádanku: "The map's behind a door below, but entering is rather tough This is what you need to know, You must use the following stuff: First, a drink used by a mage, Next, some worm string changed to a sheet, Then, a small crustacean cage, Last, a bowl that's not seen heat." *Nyní potřebujete Wizard's mind bomb (lze koupit v hospodě ve Falador za 3 coins, unfired bowl (lze vyrobit použitím Bucket of water s Clay a vzniklou Soft clay použít na hrnčířský kruh, např. v severní části Draynor), Lobster pot nebo Crayfish cage, (což lze koupit v obchodě s rybami v Port Sarim, a silk, což lze koupit ve Varrock v obchodě s oblečením. ]] *Nyní vlezte do Dwarven Mine. V severovýchodní části (ne tam, kde je Drogo, ale východněji) je za dveřmi místnost s truhlou. Nyní použijte (use) všechny 4 předměty na dveře. Pozor u Wizard's Mind Bomb - musíte kliknot pravým tlačítkem, jinak to vypijete. Předměty po použití zmizí. Po otevření mapy získáte druhý díl mapy a uvidíte tuto zprávu: "Here I rest the map to my beloved home. To whoever finds it, I beg of you, let it be. I was honour-bound not to destroy the map piece, but I have used all of my magical skill to keep it from being recovered. This map leads to the lair of the beast that destroyed my home, devoured my family, and burned to a cinder all that I love. But revenge would not benefit me now, and to disturb this beast is to risk bringing its wrath down upon another land. I cannot stop you from taking this map piece now, but think on this: if you can slay the Dragon of Crandor, you are a greater hero than my land ever produced. There is no shame in backing out now." Třetí díl mapy Nejprve si promluvte s General Bentnoze v Goblin Village. Třetí část má goblin jménem Wormbrain, který je ve vězení (Jail) v Port Sarim. Mapu lze získat dvěma způsoby: *Zabít Wormbrain pomocí Ranged, Magic (nebo halberd - pouze Members) a použít Spell Telekinetic Grab na kousek mapy (vyžaduje 33 , nebo na 31 lze použít Wizard's mind bomb pro dočasné dosažení 33 ). *Promluvte si s ním (I believe..., I suppose...) a zaplaťte 10 000 coins. (toto je mnohem dražší, Telekinetic grab stojí jen asi 500 coins) Nyní použijte (use) části mapy na sebe. Vznikne tím kompletní mapa. Získání lodě Loď lze koupit v Port Sarim od Klarense. Je na druhém molu od jihu. Loď je poškozena, na opravu je třeba 90 Steel nails, 3 planks (musí být normální Plank, ne třeba Oak plank) a Hammer. S level 34 lze vykovat 90 nails z 6 steel bars, nebo lze koupit z Grand Exchange. Hammer lze koupit z každého General store. Planks lze najít ve Wilderness v Graveyard of Shadows. *Poté, co máte tyto předměty a 2 000 coins, běžte za Klarense. Řekněte: "Would you take me to Crandor when she's ready?", "No. I want to go to Crandor", "I'd like to buy her" a "Yep, sounds good.". Loď Lady Lumbridge včetně plavčíka je nyní Vaše. Vlezte do podpalubí a použijte (Use) každé prkno (plank) na díru v lodi. *Jděte do Draynor Village a promluvte s Nedem. Vemte si s sebou mapu. Zvolte "You're a sailor? Could you take me to Crandor?". Souhlasí a počká na Vás na palubě. Boj s Elvarg *Před cestou se stavte v bance. Nezapomeńte anti-dragon shield (bez něj je boj téměř jistá smrt - bez problémů jedním útokem ubere 500 life points), kvalitní zbroj vhodnou pro daný styl boje, jednoruční zbraň, potions (lektvary) dle uvážení (Strength potion je vhodná volba, stačí 2 plné lahvičky), runy nebo Bolts (při použití Magic/Ranged - ve Free to play nedoporučeno kvůli absenci pořádných jednoručních Ranged zbraní a odolnosti Elvarg vůči Magic), runy nebo šperky pro případ nouzového teleportu (teleport kamkoliv nebo Explorer's ring (3)), zbytek inventáře zaplnit jídlem (lobsters nebo lepší). Nenechte si Life Points spadnout pod 130, jinak hrozí smrt jediným zásahem. Vynechejte jídlo, které se jí na několik kousnutí, jako Pizza. Jedení trvá příliš dlouho a mezitím má Elvarg šanci ubrat mnoho Life Points. Varování: V případě smrti Vám sice zůstane loď i kapitán, musíte ji ale opět opravit. Pokud chcete zachránit své věci, musíte rychle opravit loď, promluvit s Nedem na své lodi a vrátit se ke svému hrobu (Gravestone). *Naloďte se a řekněte Nedovi "Yes, let's go!". Po krátké scéně se ocitnete na Crandor. Dostaňte se do středu ostrova, kde rychle proběhnete mezi Lesser demons a vlezete do otvoru. *Další scéna. Po vstupu do hnízda Vám začne klesat Prayer. *Proběhněe kolem Skeletons. Uvidíte zeď z ostnů, která jde v 1 místě přelézt. Před vstupem se ujistěte, že máte nasazený anti-dragon shield! a začněte bojovat. *'Doporučení': Před vstupem k Elvarg projděte tajným průchodem na jihu, čímž jej trvale odemknete. Od této chvíle můžete volně chodit mezi Karamja a Crandor. Bohužel ztratíte Lady Lumbridge a možnost plout na Crandor, to už ale stejně nebude potřeba. Bitevní strategie Varování Vždy je třeba mít anti-dragon shield, nezávisle na stylu Combat. Members mohou navíc použít antifire potion k snížení poškození ohněm na 70 Life points. S Level 43 je doporučeno použít Protect from Melee, což zablokuje veškeré Melee poškození. Prayer se ale vypotřebuje celkem rychle. Dech Elvarg můžr způsobit ztrátu i přes 600 Life Points, pokud hráč nemá anti-dragon shield! Life Points si držte nad 200, jistota je jistota. Pomocí Melee může poškodit i přes 100, takže použijte kvalitní zbroj! NEPOUŽÍVAT LUK (bow) Ten je obouruční a oheň má velký dosah! V případě smrti Vám hrob nikdo jen tak neporaví, to mohou jen hráči, kteří zrovna také dělají Dragon Slayer. V případě, že dojde jídlo, se teleportujte, jakmile máte méně než 120 Life Points. Když se rychle vrátíte (a nikdo ji mezitím nezabije), Elvarg bude mít stále stejně Life Points. Elvarg je na svůj Combat level velmi silná! Poznámka: Kamarád, který také dělá Dragon Slayer (pokud nezačal nebo už dokončil, nemůže pomoci) může zranit draka tak, že Vám pak stačí jediný zásah, čímž získáte její hlavu a dokončíte tím quest. Melee Elvarg, jako všichni draci, je slabá vůči Stab útokům. Použití rune scimitar, který je Slash, je také vhodné, ale zásahy budou méně časté. Crush je také slabší než Stab. Nepoužívat Silverlight nebo Darklight, účinné jsou jen proti démonům. Dobré Stab zbraně jsou Longsword nebo Shortsword (sword), Rune sword stojí kolem 13 000 Coins. Bitva se může zdát těžká, ale mnoho hráčů uspělo i s nižším Combat level než 50. Doporučená výbava: Rune Sword, Rune platelegs, Rune full helm, Adamant platebody, Amulet of Power, libovolná Cape, Rune gauntlets (nebo Safety gloves) a Fighting boots nebo Fancy boots Ranged ]] V případě použití ranged použijte crossbow, aby bylo možné zároveň mít anti-dragon shield. As your armour will most likely not have high melee defence, make use of the various obstacles located within the south-east area of her lair (also amongst other places) behind the wall of stalagmites. This won't protect you from her dragonbreath, which can hit at a distance, but will keep you away from her melee attacks, which can be devastating to you since you will most likely have poor melee Defence. A member may also use super anti-fire potions (85 herblore required), which act as substitutes for an anti-dragon shield. This also means a person using the potion can use a bow because they do not need to wield the anti-dragon shield. Doporučená výbava: Crossbow, Bronze bolts (Members by měli vzít Adamant nebo Rune), Studded body, Green d'hide chaps, Coif, Cape, Amulet of power, Green d'hide vambraces, Leather boots Magic Magicnení doporučeno s Level nižším než 50. Není moc efektivní proti Elvarg. Je doporučeno použít alespoň Fire Bolt a vzít si dostatek run. Dokončení Po zabití Elvarg během krátké scény získáte Elvarg's head (hlavu). Opusťte Crandor (Projděte jižním tajným průchodem (tj. směr Karamja) pro jeho odemčení, pokud jste to ještě neudělali. Pak se klidně můžete teleportovat pryč.) Hlavu přineste Oziach, kter dá odměnu. Pokud ztratíte hlavu, nic se neděje. Jen jděte za Oziach a quest skončí zcela normálně. Odměna *2 Quest points *Schopnost nosit rune platebody a green dragonhide body. *18 650 Strength experience *18 650 Defence experience *Neomezený přístup na ostrov Crandor *Anti-dragon shield *Přístup do Melzar´s Maze (s klíčem) Vyžadováno pro dokončení *Heroes' Quest *Karamja Diary Tasks - Medium *Lumbridge and Draynor Diary Tasks - Medium *Varrock Diary Tasks - Medium nl:Dragon Slayer de:Der Drachentöter pl:Dragon Slayer fi:Dragon Slayer en:Dragon Slayer Kategorie:Quests Kategorie:F2P Quests